Guerra de pintura
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: ¡Y pensar que poquita pintura- Y un Gajeel amable- podría crear tal desastre! Si eres de Fairy Tail, es mejor que busques un buen sitio, tal vez para esconderte de la guerra de pintura- Mmmm... no muy buen plan, debajo de las mesas los accidentes ocurren. ¡O tal vez quieras salir corriendo antes de que llegue la disciplina, Erza! Parejas: Lucy/Natsu Gajeel/Levy Gray/Juvia


YAY! Mi primer fic de Fairy Tail. Espero que no el último

**Pairings: Gajee/Levy Natsu/Lucy**

Ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sólo la historia.

* * *

Las peleas eran el pan de cada día en Fairy Tail, o más bien no tanto como el pan, si no como la cerveza, que jamás faltaba. La culpa de los conflictos era de Natsu o de Gray, o de alguno de ellos- si uno no estaba, algún otro se sentía el indicado. Ya que por lo general, los demás miembros eran magos muy pacíficos – sólo que muy sensibles, como Elfman ante cualquier cosa que desafiara su hombría, o Erza, si te metías con su pastel de fresa…

Y bueno… había varias singularidades y heridas que definitivamente, no hay que tallar con sal, aunque ahí es donde literalmente, radica el problema:

Están los saladores y los que son salados naturalmente, por su propia cuenta y desgracia.

Son las personitas que se encargan, a veces sin darse cuenta, de crear huracanes en vasos de agua y transformar cualquier cosa ordinaria e inocente, en una masa monstruosa, sumida en un permanente estado de caos.

Así pasó.

El gremio estaba en reconstrucción – otra vez – y las peleas destructivas estaban siendo severamente castigadas por el maestro. Prohibidas, hasta con cartel y todo.

¡Es que el pobre de Makarov ya no podía permitirse dormir con los dos ojos cerrados!

¡Es que sus pequeños y adorables mocosos, por los que daría el infinito y más allá, eran terriblemente problemáticos!

-Tal vez, salir y hacer alguna actividad juntos, podrá distraerlos, o al menos, agotarlos – le sugirió Mirajane desde la barra con la mejor intención.

-Salir es usar dinero que no tenemos- suspiró el maestro.

Mirajane miró las paredes sin pintar, las estructuras del gremio sin colorar, aún en proceso no muy avanzado de reconstrucción – Rayos, sin Erza nadie estaba dispuesto a trabajar en aras de la disciplina.

-¿Debería llamar a Erza? – se inclinó con el maestro y preguntó en voz baja.

-No, dales un descanso. No hay que forzar tanto las cosas- respondió descartando la idea con la mano, mientras una gota se deslizaba por su cuello. En realidad no aprobaba demasiado la idea de las personas aterrorizadas para uso obrero.

-Como diga, maestro – Mirajane sonrió de nuevo y saludó felizmente a alguien que venía entrando.

Makarov miró el lugar. Estaba tapizado de los borrachitos felices que no habían podido ganarle a Cana – se retorcían de risa en el suelo, encogiendo y estirando sus extremidades con felicidad - , alguno que otro estaba sobre la mesa, hablando fuerte o contando chistes. Otros golpeaban la mesa o algún otro miembro, pero al ver la mirada dubitativa del maestro, se detenían, temiendo ser cachados en la masa.

Era el mismo cuadro de siempre, exceptuando que la fuente de sus principales problemas – Natsu – no había llegado de la misión que fue a conquistar con su equipo.

-Oi, Mirajane – llamó el anciano dejándose caer de la barra; aterrizando en seco - ¿Puedes encargarte de las paredes? Estoy cansado, me retiro.

Mirajane lo despidió, al verlo alejarse agitando la mano, proyectando su pequeña y graciosa sombra, la invadió la buena intención de obedecerlo lo más pronto posible.

-¡Ah, hola, Gajeel! – acababa de verlo aproximarse a la barra junto con Lily, que la saludó gravemente.

-¿Qué? – contrario a su gato, el dragon slayer era bastante brusco.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a pintar las paredes?

Gajeel tomó su bebida mirando acusadoramente a Mirajane. Sus oídos sensibles habían seguido la conversación atentamente, teniendo nada que hacer, hay pocas cosas que no interesen realmente.

-¿Es por el viejo?

-Sí – sonrió inclinando su cabeza.

-Olvídalo.

-Gajeel no soporta el olor a pintura – aclaró Lily enseguida – Lo noquea tanto como el transporte.

-¡Hey! – le reclamó a su gato.

-Oh. Supongo que esperaré a Natsu y a los demás…

-¡No! Ese salamander… – seguramente, Gajeel ya tenía en mente la mejor forma de darle envidia: Hacer algo que él no pudiera y adelantársele de la mejor forma.

Lily y Mirajane seguían esperando a que Gajeel reaccionara.

-¡Dime, mujer! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Uh…- incómoda por la repentina cercanía (Gajeel se había encaramado a la barra y la miraba con ojos de muchacho loco) Mirajane retrocedió y le hizo una seña para que traspasara la barra y pasara a la trastienda. Una vez ahí, le indicó los pesados barriles de pintura, las brochas y los cobertores para evitar accidentes artísticos.

Con paciencia – e incluso alegría – Gajeel transportó de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Mirajane, hasta la última brocha.

Ella lo dejó solo, iría a colectar más voluntarios.

Lo cual fue el error del día.

El equipo Natsu y el resto de la pandilla, eligió ese momento para llegar y aumentar el nivel de escándalo.

-¡Hey, todos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Natsu levantó los brazos, sonriendo hasta morir. Erza apareció detrás, sonriendo, Gray se deslizó entre ambos con una sonrisa a medias y Lucy se plantó triunfante junto a Natsu.

El gremio celebró la llegada del equipo y sus miembros se apresuraron a integrarse al permanente festejo.

Lucy se apachurró en la barra, con Mirajane y Levy, quejándose de Natsu, de lo insensible que había sido y de cuántas y cuales tonterías había hecho sin pérdida de tiempo.

-Tonto, tonto y retonto – masculló antes de llevarse una bebida a los labios.

- Lucy chan, no sé por qué Natsu se ha resistido tanto tiempo a ti – declaró Levy cerrando a medias su libro. - ¿Quizá deberías intentar de otra forma?

-Levy chan – se quejó Lucy, ante la sonrisa disimulada de Mirajane –Natsu y yo no…

-Sabemos que es así, Lu chan – dijeron de forma cómplice.

Lucy suspiró en rendición.

-No tiene ninguna gracia.

* * *

-¡Hey, cabeza de metal! ¿Qué haces?

Gajeel se volvió con una horrible expresión de sufrimiento. Sudaba como pollo en el asador y el pobre parecía estar tratando de jalar un poco de oxígeno de donde no lo había.

-Ca-cállate salamander.

-Ugh – Natsu reaccionó al olor de la pintura cuando Gajeel se apartó – ¿Qué…¡Qué es esta cosa que huele tan mal!?

-Es pintura, estúpido – explicó Gray.

-¡Ya sé que es pintura, tonto! – reclamó Natsu - ¡Pero es diferente a las otras pinturas! Esta huele…ahh..ou..breaghhh

-¡Asco! – chilló un niño que iba pasando.

-Ah…- jadeó Gajeel – Sabía que serías débil, salamander…¡Deja que los hombres se ocupen de esto!

-¿Hombres? – enseguida, Elfman se levantó abruptamente de donde estaba sentado. Levantó la mesa, llevándose consigo todas las personas que estaban sentadas y también los alimentos. Parecía no haberlo notado, por que siguió caminando arrastrando todo el peso muerto hasta donde Natsu, Gray y Gajeel discutían.

-¡Elfman! – se quejó Lisanna, que estaba entre las víctimas del arrastre y ahora trapeaba el suelo con su cuerpo- ¡Suelta, retontote!

-¡Ah, Lisanna! ¡No intentes detenerme!

Lisanna simplemente ignoró esa parte. Se palmeó la cabeza- como muestra de frustración – y después todo el cuerpo, para comprobar que seguía entera y salió de entre los escombros, jalando a quien alcanzara.

-Escuché que necesitan un hombre. Y aquí estoy.

Evergreen lanzó una mirada aburrida hacia la fuente del ruido. Vio la mole que era Elfman y decidió que no le interesaba intervenir.

Lo mismo hizo el trío de magos. Incómodos.

-Eh…no, Elfman… aquí no pasa nada.

-Yo solo pintaré todo esto – declaró Gajeel, que parecía más repuesto. Escogió una brocha y con un gesto de asco y sufrimiento, la sumergió en el barril de pintura. Después la levantó por encima de su cabeza para empezar con su trabajo. Con Gray, Natsu y Elfman mirando la operación y la sensación de estar totalmente abrumado por el olor, le dio un no- sé-qué que lo hizo soltar la brocha.

Le zumbaban los oídos. Veían estrellitas y sentía que cada fibra de sus ser había perdido la fuerza de la forma más patética posible. Un maldito barril de pintura lo había sobrepasado.

Al ser soltada, la brocha siguió una trayectoria extraña. Pasó curveándose por el aire y embarró de pintura rosada al enorme cuerpo de Elfman. De paso, salpicó ligeramente a Gray, que apenas lo notó. (Aún tenía la ropa puesta)

-¿Q-qué significa esto? – dijo Elfman con voz de ultratumba, dirigiéndose a Gajeel.

Pero Gajeel se había deslizado por la pared, y por suerte, no se había caído sobre Natsu, que, como una flor, se había doblado delicadamente hasta trastabillar contra el barril de pintura había recogido alguna cantidad y para deshacerse de ella, había manoteado frenéticamente.

Salpicando a Fried – que recién había ingresado – y vació el lugar con una sola mirada, buscando al culpable de manchar su impecable traje. (Mientras hacía eso, Bixlow sólo reía señalando su traje)

-¿Natsu, fuiste tú? – preguntó serio – Parece que aún falta que aprendas modales…

Y la pintura manchó a unos cuantos.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen y verán!

Más pintura, manchando más personas.

-¿Qué se creen?

La cantidad de pintura y guerreros que la usaban para contraatacar se duplicó.

Pocos después, con todos involucrados, las mesas se volcaron y los sobrevivientes se respaldaron en ellas. Gajeel y Natsu se hicieron bolita detrás de una. Lucy, que por casualidad salía del baño, fue impactada con pintura negra – fatal para la ropa que tenía puesta – y se volvió enojada para contraatacar.

Levy, que leía pacíficamente su libro, también fue derribada violentamente de su inestable silla en la barra. Molesta, cubrió su libro de posibles ataques futuros y enfurruñada, se dirigió a la mesa- barricada más cercana. Gajeel, Natsu Lily y Lucy estaban acurrucados ahí.

-Esto se pone peor – jadearon los dragon slayer. Natsu encaraba el suelo en un intento de sacarse todo el olor a pintura de la nariz. Gajeel parecía sobreponerse a la situación a base de fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Gajeel! – chilló Levy por encima del alboroto - ¡Tú causaste todo esto, arréglalo!

-¿Enana? – Gajeel parecía perplejo de que la dimensión total de Levy fuera abarcada en su totalidad por un puño de pintura. Parecía un pequeño fantasma, de color blanco y todo.

Ella seguía encogiendo sus pequeños puños y lanzando golpes al aire, cuando Gajeel vio un proyectil de pintura sobrevolar hacia ella – alguien cabreado seguramente se estaba desquitando en dirección opuesta – y volaba dirigido hacia ella.

-¡Al suelo, enana!

Y Levy no reaccionó por segunda vez, hasta que Gajeel la chafó contra el suelo.

-¡Te lo dije! – gritó el dragon slayer. Antes de desplomarse con los ojos dando vueltas.

-¡Agh! Al menos, quítate de encima…- masculló Levy tratando de salir de debajo de él.

Natsu lo apartó de una patada, sin miramientos.

-Parece que te estás acostumbrando al olor – observó Lucy.

-¡Oh, es verdad! – dijo emocionado.

-Así que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta – murmuró ella sumida en un aura oscura. –Eso explica también tus sent…

-Necesitamos contraatacar – arguyó Natsu, totalmente resuelto. – ¡Lucy, pásame esa lata!

-Oh, no, de ningún modo. Yo me voy a casa, a quitarme esta cosa.

-¡Luce, no te vayas! – Natsu tomó su muñeca y la ancló a su lado. Fue a tiempo, ya que una carga de pintura verde pasó volando sobre ellos. Aterrizó a los pies de Levy.

-Deja, Natsu, si Erza regresa…

De nuevo, la pintura pasó silbando por arriba.

Levy sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo. Era Gajeel, y parecía estar analizándolo. Después miró el agujero de la mesa que había permitido tantos ataques y dijo:

-Hmmm, es flaco. Me sirve.

Ante el desconcierto de Levy, le puso una carga de pintura en la mano, introdujo su pequeño brazo por el hoyo y agitándolo, le dijo:

-¡Lanza!

Y Levy cambió la mueca de estupefacción por una sonrisa, e incluso se agarró del brazo de Gajeel y rió con cierta familiaridad que hizo sonreír a Lucy – Incluso dejó de forcejear con Natsu.

Las miradas de la maga de escritura sólida y la del dragón de hierro brillaban.

-¿Natsu, ves lo que yo veo? – preguntó ilusionada.

-Errrr – Natsu escupió un poco de pintura - Nope. No puedo ver nada por esta pintura, y…

Nunca se supo, si fue a propósito o Levy simplemente trastabilló al levantarse aún con el brazo atrapado, pero chocó de espaldas con Gajeel, que ni bien sintió el peso, se giró para atraparla, pero golpeó a Natsu- que aún tenía pintura en la cara, que tuvo que sujetarse de algo, que resultó ser Lucy, que ya se iba, pero que cayó, pero que cayó muy cerca de Natsu y prácticamente, sus labios impactaron, de manera un tanto forzada y brusca.

Lucy se apresuró a replegarse hacia atrás, sin importarte cuántas más bombas de pintura le lloviera. Ella sólo se apartó como si fuera su único objetivo en la vida y se refugió en otra barricada, donde Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Happy la miraron con caras de interrogación.

-Uhh..yo..-balbuceó, mentalmente desorientada -¡No se atrevan a culparme!

Y salió corriendo, con las manos en alto, pasando junto a una cabreada Erza – que la sujetó, por supuesto, Lucy sólo pudo patalear en el aire como último recurso, y después se rindió. Erza entró con ella.

-Vamos a morir – jadeó Gray, que acababa de verla - ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Una perdida bala de pintura recorrió el aire y aterrizó en la bota de Erza, dejando un ínfimo rastro. Lucy gritó internamente.

Erza bajó la fiera mirada, como si tuviera curiosidad y después la subió.

Gray gimió:

-¡Ahora si vamos a morir!

* * *

**YAY! Disciplínalos, Erza! Den Reviews! Les parece que hay material para una segunda parte?**


End file.
